Unconscious
by DeltaG
Summary: After a drinking binge with Demoman, Scout is left with fragments of memory as to what happened the night before. He and Demo woke up in the sewage drain beneath their base, and no sign of their teammates. With a terrible hangover, can Scout solve what happened last night, and if necessary, can he save his teammates from BLU?
1. A Crazy Night

Scout's head pounded. Where was he? Why did his head hurt? Why did he feel like he'd been stomped on the head by several elephants? Why was Demoman next to him.

"'Ey... Demo..." He shook the Scot, who rolled over drunkenly, and nearly smacked Scout on the head with his empty bottle.

"Ah... My head hurts... What'd we do last night, Demo?" Scout mumbled, placing a hand on his head. It felt hot, but he didn't feel sick. In his other hand, he left some fabric, curved like a hat.

Scout budged his eyes open and saw that it was Sniper's hat. Shit.

"Holy fuck! What the hell did we do, Demo!?" Scout was wide awake instantly, holding the hat in his head, and staring down at the Demoman, who was sitting up, rubbing his head with his free hand.

"I 'unno, lad... I feel like I spent the night with Soldier smackin' me on the head with tha' shovel 'a his." Demo responded, rubbing the top of his head now, looking around. They were in the drainage pipe below the RED base on Teufort, but why would they be there?

"What the- Did me and Snipes... Do somethin'?" Scout wondered aloud, dropping that hat to the ground, looking at it in disgust.

"Nah, lad, if ye did, yer ass would be in severe pain right now. Is it?" Demoman replied, looking around for his shield that he usually carried with him.

"Nah, but... Why would I have his hat?" Scout still wondered, looking at the Australian's hat.

Then it all came back to him.

_Yesterday, near midnight, RED Base rec room._

_Scout slammed down the drinking glass and looked to Demo and nodded. Demo poured another shot into the glass, and Scout downed it again, slamming it back to the table once more, shaking the table._

"_Ya know what, Demo? We-We should do this more o-often." Scout said, smiling at the Scot across from him. The Scot was drinking his share as well, and looked like he was going to keep going, Scout was determined to outlast the tough Scot._

"_Aye lad, ye be a good drinkin' buddy!" Demo raised his bottle to the sky, and Scout raised his. They knocked together, spilling a bit on the table, but not as much as to worry._

"_'Ey, y-ya know what I hate about th-that BLU Spy?" Scout asked, thinking of the BLU Spy. Oh, how he disliked that man._

"_Amuse me, lad." Demo replied, looking around. The only other occupant of the room was Engineer, who was nearly asleep over at his working table._

"_That Spy... He's always disguisin' as th-the doc, ya know? Always doc o-or Pyro. 'C-Course I never spycheck Pyro 'cause he's my b-buddy, ya know?" Scout thought of the Pyro as one of his good friends, and never spychecked him when he saw him. This got him stabbed many times by the BLU Spy._

"_Aye, and ye know who I hate of them BLUs? That damned Engineer... Always puttin' 'is sentries where we can't get to the intel, it bugs me to no end, me friend." Demo slammed his fist down on the table, and looked at the doors to the mens' rooms. Oh, how he'd love to march over to the BLU base right now, and give those obnoxious BLUs one for..._

"_I see an idea in that head a your's, Demo." Scout said, glancing over at the Engineer, who had now nodded off to sleep._

Scout was worried now. Had he and Demo gone off by themselves to the BLU base and tried to get them back, and instead been tossed down here and left to drown after being beaten?

"Oh, that was some night, lad." Demo stood and stretched his legs before turning to walk back up to the base through the pipe.

"I still can't figure out what happened..." Scout sat and continued to think while Demo went up to the Base. Scout had to know what happened.

"I woul'n't worry 'bout it, me boy." Demo said before walking through the pipes, his boots echoing back to the troubled Scout, who was sitting, fumbling with his dogtags while trying to salvage his memory.

Then another fragment came to him.

"_How smart was it to attack us at night, huh maggots?" The BLU Soldier's voice leaked into the Scout's ear as he opened his eyes. He was being held by him and the BLU Demoman. Off to his left he could see the BLU Sniper and Pyro holding the RED Demoman, and it looked like they were still in the BLU Base._

"_They're wasted beyond me..." The BLU Demo muttered, looking at the bottle attached to the side of his leg._

"_Mmm-hmph." The Pyro muttered._

"_Good idea... Maybe they would drown if we left them down there." The Soldier said again, a smile creeping up on his face. Scout was looking for any sign of his other teammates, but he couldn't see them._

"_Alright mates, let's get this done." Sniper piped up and Scout began shaking, as they hurried to exit the base._

Oh God, oh God, oh God, had they been captured and left to die? Holy Hell, had Scout and Demo led their team to their downfall in their drunken state, and then been left to drown themselves in their own sewage pipe?

"Oh, shit... We messed up..." Scout muttered. He had to tell Demo, even though the Scot would probably dismiss it, and leave Scout to himself. That would mean he would be alone in his efforts to save his teammates if his suspicions were true.

**A/N: So, yeah, that's the plot. Demo and Scout on a drinking binge, and now Scout's trying to figure out what happened. Review if you want, it helps morale, ya know.**


	2. A Note

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank Munng for reviewing. On to the story:**

Scout ran. No, he basically flew upstairs to the base, and then into the rec room, where he found Demo asleep on the table, his bottle in his right hand as he snored lightly.

"Dammit..." Scout muttered, sneaking past the unconscious Scot and heading for the rooms of the men.

This wasn't right. It had to be nine in the morning, and Soldier almost always had everyone up by 6:30.

Scout crept through the halls, and budged open the first door he came to, which happened to be Engineer's. It was empty, though his shotgun was leaning against the wall across from his bed, his PDAs were on his bed, and several blueprints were splayed out next to them. His toolbox was on the table next to his bed, slightly open to show a wrench poking out.

"This is just great..." Scout muttered, turning to open the door across the hall. This one was Heavy's, but his nameplate had been marked out and replaced with several other descriptions, such as "COMMIE" courtesy of the Soldier. "LARDO" Courtesy of Scout himself. He laughed at it before opening the door.

Inside was empty of him, though his minigun, Sasha, was missing. On the table next to his bed were his boxing gloves, a half eaten Sandvich, and a Pocket Medic.

Scout nearly punched himself as he moved to open Sniper's door. It was obvious the team was gone, and he was just fooling himself by checking every room on his way.

Sniper's room's faceplate was also changed to say, "WIMP" from Soldier, and "PISS THROWER" from Scout. Again, he chuckled because it was a good joke to him.

Inside was empty as well, though Scout could see a stack of jars put on his desk, looking as if they'd fall at any moment. It was worse that they were full. Sniper's kukri was laying on his bed, and that left Scout to hate himself even more.

_The Night before_

"_Okay lad, w'as my idea, then?" Demo set the bottle down and looked at Scout, raising his eyebrow._

"_W-well... I think yous is th-thinkin' 'bout doin' a night attack on them BLUs. I w-want in on it, Demo." Scout said confidently, leaning across the table to look at the Scot in the eyes._

"_Lad, ye Americans say great minds think alike, eh?" Demo asked._

_Scout nodded, and Demo replied, "Then th' two of us must be great minds!" He then took a swig from his bottle and stood up, walked over to the Engineer, and shook him awake._

"_Huh, wha'?" He looked up and saw the Scot standing over him and sighed, expecting to be invited to the drinking party._

"_Follow me and the lad, Engi, we've got some BLUs to surprise." Demo ordered._

Scout was beginning to retain more of the night before's memories, and he didn't like what he was seeing. It was more and more leading up to the memory where he supposed he and the rest of his team would try and attack the BLUs at night, and end up being captured or worse.

"Oh, God, why did I let Demo get me drunk, why?" Scout wailed quietly, all of his usual confidence gone. He considered crying, but that wouldn't bring back the team, and Soldier would yell at him for not helping them whenever, no, if they saw each other again.

"FUCKING DEMO AND HIS BULLSHIT DRINKS!" Scout suddenly yelled, slamming a fist into the wall. It was all Demo's fault to him, and now the stupid Scot was passed out on the table in the rec room, not worried about anything but catching up on the sleep he missed.

_The night before_

_Scout ducked left inside the BLU base, and he could feel Pyro behind him, the masked man's breathing heavy as he followed along with the flamethrower._

"_Mmm-mmph." The Pyro muttered, turning and checking their backs before continuing to hurry after the faster man._

"_I agree, this might have been a bad idea..." Scout whispered back, stopping and listening for any sounds._

"_...KA-BOOM! Ha-ha!" A Demoman's voice wafted through the base to the two, who stopped and looked around for him, even though he sounded like he was outside battling others._

_Scout slowed moved forward, Pyro following closely behind when he heard it. The Spy uncloaked, and Scout turned around, yelling, "PYRO!"_

_He saw a magnum bullet flying at him, and felt it rip through his shoulder, and then as he spun around and nearly fell over, he saw Pyro on the ground, blood leaking from a wound in his back, but attempting to crawl from the Spy._

"_Oh shit!" Scout yelled, firing his scattergun at the Spy, and then ducking behind a corner and running._

Scout had left Pyro. His faithful buddy, who never let him down... He left him to the Spy, who probably killed him as he reached for Scout as he ran.

"Oh God, Pyro... What was I thinking?" Scout mumbled to himself, sitting down against the wall and wishing he was in place of the fire lover's predicament, wishing he was dead and gone, or kept prisoner in the BLUs base.

He put his head in his hands and wished he could cry, but he couldn't. He knew he had to save his team that was left, regardless of what had happened to him and Demo.

Strangely, he remembered a tune sung by Sniper as he waited for his next victims. He had taught it to Scout when he had overheard him one day as he sharpened his kukri.

_99 Bottles of piss on the wall,_

_99 bottles of piss..._

_You take one down_

_Throw it around,_

_Ya got 99 bottles of piss on the wall._

"What the hell? Why am I remembering songs when I'm supposed to be saving my team?" Scout asked himself as he stood and strode over to his room. He opened the door and walked over to his bed. There sat his scattergun, his bat, and a six-pack of his favorite soda, BONK! Atomic Punch.

"I'll need all of this." He remarked, picking them up and shouldering the scattergun.

He walked downstairs, where he saw Demo still out on the table. He whacked the Scot with a bat as he passed, creating a nice big bump on his head.

Then he wrote a note and put it in front of the Scot's face, where he would read it when he awoke.

_To Demo,_

_Gone to save team. All your fault. Let's drink again sometime._

_From,_

_Scout._


	3. Something More Sinister Is Afoot Here!

**A/N: Thanks to crossover15 and cathychuang88 for reviewing.**

**Also, as I forgot, just to keep from being sued:  
NEED A DISCLAIMER HERE: I do not own TF2, Valve, HL2, associated companies, games, items, weapons, classes, extend this until you get bored.**

Scout crept out of the base slowly, holding his weapon in his right hands, six BONK! Sodas tucked into his large pockets, his pistol at his side. On his back was his bat that had, moments before, knocked Demo upside the head for his manor in the crisis he had found out about the night before.

"Fuckin' Demo, and his fuckin' Scottish drinkin' and his... Eyepatch, I guess." Scout muttered to himself, creeping across the bridge, careful to avoid the squeaking planks.

Scout guessed it was about nine or so in the morning, and the daily war would be around noon, one, or two, depending if the Admin got up early enough to watch them or not.

He reached the BLU door, and entered cautiously, moving through the halls as if one mess up would end up in his being killed. It likely would, though he did, at the time, think of it like a spy movie... Oh, how Spy would kill him if he knew he was thinking of that.

"So, let's see..." Scout muttered, looking left and right as he continued through the empty halls, his own footsteps echoing behind him. "Demo's out, I'm... Preeety sure I'm alive, Pyro's probably dead, and I have no clue where the rest of the team is. Hell, I practically have the entire team accounted for."

Scout stopped. To his left, he heard voices, one a thick German accent, the other the Russian accent of a Heavy.

"...Ze patient?" Medic's voice was finishing.

"Prisoners are being good. Patient is still not being good." The Heavy replied, and the pair of voices stopped, their footsteps echoing to Scout's left, as he looked around the corner. He could see the large BLU Heavy walking alongside the Medic, who was holding a folder with files in his hands, open to he could look at them.

Something occurred to Scout. One patient? So that meant the BLUs were experimenting on one of them?

"Soldier's gonna kill me for this if it's him..." Scout mumbled, creeping slowly behind the BLUs, timing his footsteps with theirs so he would not be detected.

He reached an open doorway, and immediately stepped inside, silently closing the door behind him. He looked around to see that he was in one of the BLU Medic's work areas.

To his left was a cloth covered operating table, unwashed bloody tools left on it, the tray on the floor beside it. Several bottles of what looked to be calming medicine was on the cart next to it, and most of them had been opened, but many were on the floor next to the table.

A desk to the right of Scout interested him, as several documents were left on the table in the open, and he immediately went over, his curiosity taking over his knowledge of the danger he was in.

Scout looked at the first document when he got in front of the desk, and was alarmed at it.

_Log #1956265_

_Patient is no cooperating. After several attempts to calm said patient failing, We were forced to result to force, and this resulted in two nearly broken arms, and several fractured ribs. Subject is expected to recover fully, but by then they will be dead and we, the BLU, shall be the best. Oh, how I love it when the Respawn is turned off!_

"Sick bastard..." Scout muttered, considering leaving a sign to them. The idea was to write on the table sheet where it would be seen when cleaned up, _Scout's here... Turn around, if you dare!_

Scout smiled at the idea, and then dismissed it. If he wanted a slight chance of saving his team, he would have to be stealthy like Spy, have the speed of himself... And probably the sexiness of himself as well. Okay, maybe not the last part, but Scout would do anything to save his team.

_The night before_

_Scout's shoulder stung as he ran down the hall, the magnum bullet buried deep in his shoulder as he heard the heavy footsteps of, who else, the BLU Heavy._

"_Ha-ha! Scout is all alone! Sasha will accompany you!" Suddenly to Scout's left, a burst of minigun bullets followed him as he ran down the hall, leaving several bullet holes in his shirt and shorts as he went, eying the exit in front of him with greed._

_And then he felt it. The bullet that ripped through his ankle burned as he tripped and fell on his face, trying to roll forward or to the left, to the medkit he had seen at the last moment._

"_Thanks for standin' still, wanker!" The unmistakable voice of Sniper reached Scout's ears as he groaned and grabbed the medkit, moving to stand up when the BLU Heavy, Medic, and Pyro were standing over him._

"_Shit..." He muttered before the Pyro's boot came down hard upon his stomach, and then his gloved hands upon his throat. Though he didn't realize it at the time, he was lucky the Medic did not stab him through the throat with his saw, lucky the Heavy did not obliterate his face with his beloved Sasha, lucky that Pyro did not light him afire and leave him to burn on the floor._

"Jesus, these sickos are up to something..." Scout muttered, coming back from the fragment of memory. It troubled him deeply, that the BLUs did not simply eliminate the competition while Respawn was off. There was something more sinister than this, and he had little more than three to four hours to stop it, less the war somehow be miraculously canceled.

"And... I still blame Demo. Man, I wish I had that eyepatch 'a his..." Scout muttered as he reached to open the door.


	4. A Bit Closer

**A/N: Thanks to TheRavenBlade for reviewing chapter 3. I appreciate all of you who are reviewing, it makes me work harder.**

Scout slowly crept out into the hall, and then heard the voices behind him. He dared not move the door, and hid behind it, the voices clearly coming up into the hall.

"But I still don't understand why he had to throw that stuff at me..." Grumbled the distinct accent of an Engineer, his boots echoing softly as they neared the door.

"Trust me mate, you're the only one who would take it. Now, I'll make it up to ya sometime, all right?" The unmistakable Australian accent wafted through the hall.

"All right, I guess..." The Engineer muttered glumly.

Scout quickly formulated a plan. When they reached the door, he would knock the nearest one unconscious, and then quickly seize the other one, and interrogate him on where his teammates were being held.

"Now, what I'm thinkin-" The Engineer was cut off as Scout's bat slammed into the back of his hard hat, knocking his face forward to the floor with a sickening crunch. Scout's bat went to the Sniper's left leg, where he hooked it from under the Australian and quickly drew his pistol to the Sniper's face, a look of complete seriousness on his face.

"You scream, I shoot. We clear, buddy?" Scout asked, sneaking a quick glance at the Engineer, who had rolled over and was quickly creating a blood stain on the floor as he tried to crawl away.

"You too, you little bastard." Scout put his foot on the Sniper's throat and motioned with the pistol for the Engineer to crawl back over to him. After the Engineer turned around, after a few seconds of crawling, he slumped over and stopped moving, his breathing maintaining he was alive though.

"All right buddy, you're gonna tell me where my friends are, or your friend there gets a bullet to the brain." Scout cocked back the pistol and pointed it at the Engineer, moving his foot up enoughso that Sniper could speak.

"You forget about Respawn, mate." The Sniper remarked, grinning up at him. He was eying his SMG which had skidded a few feet away, and looked to have a clip of ammo all ready inside the chamber.

"Okay, one: You forgot that Respawn is turned off when the war isn't going. Yeah, I paid attention for once, surprising eh? And Two: If you even move toward that gun, you'll lose feelin' in that arm faster than me grabbin' ya intel." At that, Scout smiled and nudged the BLU Engi to make sure he was alive, and got a soft groan from the Texan.

"Oh, and you suppose I care about my team?" The Sniper tried to bluff back.

"You think I ain't see the way you cover that Engi when he's setting up his shit? Try again before I lose my patience." Scout pulled at the trigger, itching to get back at a member of the team that had taken his friends from him.

"All right mate, I promise you all I can tell you about is your Sniper though, that dumb bastard..." The Sniper muttered back, and Scout saw his eyes moving to his waist, where his kukri was tied securely.

"That's fine, oh, and if you reach for that oversized knife you got there, be prepared to lose a couple fingers." Scout said back.

"Ah, I always thought you were just hyper..." The Sniper remarked, "All right, they're using the Sniper for something Medic calls the Mutation Project. And, this might sound sick, but he had me and Engi here try and get him to swallow a ton of piss for it. Don't ask me why, but Medic insisted on it, so we did it, but we still don't know what it's for." With that the Sniper went silent, staring into the barrel of the Scout's pistol as he debated his options.

"What the hell? You made him drink _PISS? _I can understand throwing it, but you made him drink it? Holy fuck, you guys really are sick bastards, aren't you?" Scout debated popping a round into the Sniper's head, and then crushing the Engineer's head as he left, but then he realized the Administrator would have his ass for it, and probably end up killing him as well.

"Not my idea, mate..." Sniper said feebly, trying to edge away from the Scout.

"Could you do something for me?" Scout asked.

This took the BLU Sniper by surprise and he decided to humor the RED kid. "What?"

"Say goodnight." With that, Scout's bat smacked into the left side of the Sniper's face, breaking several teeth, probably fracturing his jaw, and breaking his glasses.

"Heh, I gotta save that..." Scout said to himself as he kicked the Engineer in the gut, getting no response. For a moment, he wondered if the Texan was dead, and saw the weak rise and fall of his chest, not feeling relieved but more surprised. He would be even more surprised if the man lived to see another day, and felt a slight bit of remorse at it, but then lost it when he remembered where his friends were.

So the Scout went the way he'd seen the two coming from, and soon found himself in a small enclosed space. When he entered the door locked itself, and the door on the other side of the room locked as well, sealing him inside.

He saw a computer monitor a table in the middle of the room and went over to it, looking at the flashing message on the screen.

_Hello. If you are seeing this, then it means that you are in in the room without someone with authorization, and the only way out would be to override the system, to trigger the alarm, or scan your fingerprint. Obviously if you were on the right team, you wouldn't have to do the last one, and the next time I check the room, you shall be apprehended._

_~BLU Medic._

"Aw, fuck!" Scout slumped down against the table and considered his options. He had no idea how to override the system, scanning his fingerprint would provide no results, so triggering the alarm seemed to be the only option.

Before he decided, he looked at his surroundings. In the corner was a sealed tube with something floating inside it. Inside, the body appeared to be thin like him, wear a business suit, and no hair was visible.

Scout slowly walked over to it, fearing the worst. His fears were confirmed when he reached the tube and saw the floating figure inside.

"SPY!?"


	5. Weakened

**A/N: Thanks Wepul for reviewing two chapters, you're helping my writing! Sorry I missed your first review, I wasn't really awake when I typed up my A/N.**

"Sp-Spy...?" Scout mumbled, slowly backing away from the tube. Inside he could see the Spy's suit, his signature red mask, his cigarette case on the side of his leg, and the knife and revolver on the other.

There was something off though, and Scout rubbed at the glass for a moment, and saw it. Protruding from the Spy's skin were tiny pieces of metal, just like a knife being stabbed through someone and coming out the other side, but these were much smaller, though they looked sharper to the Bostonian.

"What the..." He muttered, considering breaking the tube and letting the Spy free. That would do no good, and and that would leave a bunch of broken glass, an incapacitated Spy, and a ton of water all over the room.

"Wait a minute..." The water. Would it short out the defenses of the room? He knew when he had spilled water on the Engineer's dispenser one time that it had shorted out and refused to work until the Engineer was forced to tear it apart.

Scout would take his chances. He drew back the bat and swung hard at the grass, creating a large crack that snaked up towards the Spy's face.

"Sorry, Frenchie." Scout said as if the man could hear him, and swung once more.

The grass broke and several shard exploded onto him, cutting him on his arms, leaving cuts in his shirt, and some cutting across his face. The water overtook him, and he was sent rushing back against a desk before he heard the tell-tale sound of water hitting the electrical plugs, the shorting out of them. And then he remembered it would travel through the water to him.

"SH-" He got out before he felt an electrical jolt course through his body, his fingers clenching and unclenching from the force, his eyes were unable to keep still and blinked, always looking around at a different spot. His teeth chattered, and he could feel his legs moving around without his consent, nearly breaking at unusual angles.

"HOOOOOLY FUUUUU-" And then it stopped, and he felt around himself. He could feel severe burns on a few parts of his legs, and he knew he was cut from the glass, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Scout opened his eyes and looked around him. To his left was his scattergun, almost all of the ammunition for it scattered around it. His pistol was still strapped to his side, and his bat was just to the right of his right hand.

Then he saw the Spy, and he could make out the breathing tube and holders keeping him in place inside the broken tube. And then the Spy's eyes opened, but they weren't his normal color. They were a deep red, as if he had gone a long while without sleep.

Scout attempted to stand, but his leg wounds proved too painful, and he stumbled, gripping the backs of them, reaching over for his scattergun and struggling to load it as the Spy removed the breathing tube from his face, and then the locks keeping his feet in place were turned off.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Scout mumbled, fumbling with the wet scattergun and ammo as he loaded it. The Spy continued toward him, and stared down at him. Scout raised the scattergun and attempted to fire, but a three _click_s made him drop it. The ammo and firing mechanism were too wet, and now he was screwed.

"Mon ami." The Spy reached down for the Scout's hand, but Scout saw the tiny blades on his palm and inched backwards, pressing himself against the desk even more.

"Ah, so this is what they have done to me..." The Spy muttered, seeing the protruding sharp objects on his body, that were pushing through his suit.

"D-doesn't that hurt?" Scout regained his voice and asked, looking at the small blades protruding from the mask of the Spy.

"No, but I can't understand why they would do this to their enemy." The Spy muttered, reaching for his disguise kit.

"Leave me, go find the others. It's all my fault..." Scout said, looking at the burns on his legs and realizing he deserved it for dragging his team into this mess.

"Mon ami, they will be here soon. You must flee, I will distract them." Spy was right, the doors were unlocked but there was an eerie red emergency light flashing above each doors, and illuminating the room now.

"_GAH! BLU, what in ze vorld have you been doing? Room #2461 has been breached!" _The BLU Medic's voiced came through a loudspeaker in the corner of the room, making both the Spy and Scout jump.

"Fine... Just don't die on me, Frenchie." Scout gave in and looked at the Spy before he crawled up through the stairs opposite of the way he came.

Out in the hall, he could hear the thundering footsteps of the remaining BLU as they hurried through the base, searching for the correct room, most of them probably leaving from their own activities.

"Crazy French bastard..." The Scout muttered as he dragged himself away from the footsteps, his wetness leaving a slight trail though, as he slowly dragged himself to his new objective: Escape.

"Almost... There..." He reached forward with his right hand, and it hit the floor, followed by his scattergun, chest, and his head as he was out cold.

_RED Base_

Demoman was in a truly good dream when he was awoken. The dream was him finally being a pirate, captain of his own ship, able to drink all the rum on it, hell he even had his own peg-leg and bird!

He awoke to a note, and read it.

"Crazy American..." He concluded, and crumpled the note, tossing it into a trash can located across the room. With that, he took a swig from his bottle and was out again, his bottle smashing into the side of the table and sending shards out in all directions, only one hitting the Demoman in the cheek.

_BLU Base_

"...dead?" Scout awoke to another Bostonian accent, and didn't budge his eyes.

"With legs like zose, I vould not be surprised." The German accent was next, and then Scout smelled like he was in his doctor's office. Not Medic's little area, but an actual office back before he was here.

"Maggot didn't know what he was thinking when he tried to stop this!" The BLU Soldier remarked.

Scout budged his left eye open and saw the BLU Scout staring down at him, his dog tags dangling close to his face.

"We got a live one here!" The BLU Scout immediately exclaimed, turning to his left, where a pair of glasses came into view, followed by an upside-down Medic's face.

"Brilliant, now ve can begin..." The Medic said deviously, reaching for a syringe on the table to Scout's left.


	6. Unreal

**A/N: Thanks once more to Wepul for reviewing. Everyone happy for two chapters in one day? No? Okay...**

_RED Base, RED Demoman_

"Bloody 'ell!" Demo screamed, sitting up and clutching his cheek. He could see the shards of his bottle scattered across the floor, the table, and could feel the one embedded in his cheek.

Demo did the obvious thing a Scot usually did, and went straight for the shard, pulling it out the way it entered and tossing it to the side. He could feel the blood slowly dripping down his cheek and rubbed at it with his arm, getting the blood across it. He groaned and stood up to go search for a medkit that Medic always kept around.

_BLU Base, RED Spy_

"Mmm, this... This shall work." The RED Spy muttered to himself as his enemies streamed through the door. He was confronted with the BLU Demoman, the BLU Pyro, and the BLU Scout, all looking dazed, as if they had no idea what they were doing.

"He's loose, mates!" The Demoman screamed, firing off a quick shot from his grenade launcher. It went over Spy's head and exploded against the desk, sending several wood shards flying and toppling the rest of the desk, papers spilling over into the water, forever ruining them. A shorted out lamp was unplugged and fell into the water, cracking the bulb as it smashed against the floor before floating.

"MMM!" The Pyro screeched, pulling the trigger on his flamethrower and letting loose a blast of fire towards the Spy, who dove to the left, his revolver immediately in his hand. He aimed and fired quickly, catching the Pyro in his left leg and making him let out a muffled grunt in pain.

"Heads up, pal!" The Scout suddenly yelled, and Spy suddenly found himself face down in the water, blood spilling from the back of his head into the water around him. He could feel the throbbing pain in the back of his head and dropped the magnum, the ammo inside it probably soaked to hell anyway.

"Bloody 'ell, I think ye killed him..." Spy barely heard the Demoman mutter before he felt a hand on his arm, and then a cry of pain, drops of blood rippling beside his head.

"Ah! What the hell!?" The Scout yelled, clutching his left hand in pain, his baseball and bat in the water next to him as his fingers and hand dripped blood down next to them.

Spy rolled over so that he could see up, and then he felt a pair of hands around his throat, and then darkness.

_BLU Base, RED Scout_

Scout awoke in a white bed, inside a completely white room. He felt the same to him, and looked at his body. He saw no blades, and felt relieved as he threw the covers of and stood up, looking for his weapons. They were nowhere to be found.

And then he realized he could walk, that his legs weren't burning in pain anymore.

"The hell?" And he was back to reality, where he could see nothing but whiteness for miles. Now that he looked, his shirt was white, his shorts were white, and his cap was even white.

"What the hell is this, some kind of bad movie?" He asked himself, looking up and seeing no sun, but complete whiteness.

And then the BLU Medic appeared in front of him.

"Oh hello RED Scout, or should I say interferer!" The Medic exclaimed, smiling at him. "Welcome to vhere you vill spend ze rest of your life!" He laughed at this, and then walked around the Scout who considering trying to punch the Medic.

"You see, after ze unfortunate breakout of your Spy, I have decided zat you shall be held here, vhere I control everything you see, everything you get, and everything you have." To emphasize his control, the Medic made the Scout's bat appear hanging in mid-air next to him. When Scout tried to grab it, it disappeared, and the Medic laughed.

"What the hell is this you sicko?" Scout asked, reaching for the Medic. His hand went through the German, and he recoiled, a puzzled look overtaking his face.

"You will remain here vhile ze experiments on your friend are conducted, and then even after. I hope you enjoy white scenery, mein enemy. Oh, my mistake. I have implemented a feature which will hurl challenges at you, to make your torment even that much worse." With that, the BLU Medic disappeared, and a rumbling noise filled Scout's ears.

Suddenly goggles covered his eyes, he was in a dusty red area, a sentry and a dispenser next to him. He could feel the hardhat on his head, and was nervously holding his wrench.

Suddenly, the cry of a thousand Scouts at once pierced his ears, "NEED A DISPENSER HERE!"

_RED Base, RED Demoman_

Demoman stumbled around holding his wound with one hand with another bottle in his other. Surprisingly he found no medkits lying around, and found the base empty, just like Scout had predicted. "Lad might've been right..." Demo begrudgingly muttered, lifting the bottle from his lips and stumbling further down the hall to the exit of the base.

He looked out onto the field of battle and found it empty, but rain was pouring down. It looked as if there would be no war today, but Demoman had learned not to trust the weather, rain, or the Administrator. The only things he could trust were his drink, and his bombs. Oh, his eyepatch too.

"Bloody hell..." He muttered, looking up at the rain as it poured down. It looked to him like it would soon flood the water beneath the bridge, and then spill over to the entrances of the bases.

"We really woulda drowned if we stayed down there..." Demo mumbled, looking over at the BLU Base. The Scout had probably gotten himself killed already, but Demo wasn't responsible. The kid had chosen to go himself, and Demo had told him not to.


	7. Regret

**A/N: Thank you TheRavenBlade for 3 reviews in a row. I know most people recognize reviews by PMing, but I prefer to do this, if you don't mind. So I'm thinking of adding a few song lyrics in italics at the beginning of every chapter, like so, tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own song lyrics, they belong to their rightful owner(s) stated after the lyrics themselves.**

"_Hey kid!_

_Do I have your attention?_

_I know the way you've been living,_

_Life so reckless_

_Tragedy endless,_

_Welcome to the family..."_

"_Welcome to the Family" Avenged Sevenfold_

_BLU Base, RED Spy_

Gurgling noises, bubbles passing his face, water stinging his eyes as he struggled to keep conscious. He could feel the hands on his back, shoving him deeper into the tub of salt water, their screams of agony as the needles covering his body pierced their skin, driving through their hands and giving him slight satisfaction.

He keep still, hoping to trick them into believing he had either passed out or died, but still they dunked him, and he lost hold of his knife, and it was sent down to the bottom, where he could not reach it. He could hear maniac laughing as he attempted to push back up, splashes of blood dripping down next to him as his vision began to fade.

Spy smiled and grabbed for his mask. He pressed his hands over his eyes and felt the hands holding him release and shove, sending him into the water.

_BLU Base, RED Scout_

Scout was swarmed by the thousand Scouts RED and BLU, and was struck by them with their bats as they yelled the age old phrase of torture to Engineers, "Need a dispenser here!"

"FUCK!" He yelled, when he felt his legs took from under him, and then he was suddenly dressed as the BLU Sniper, lying on the floor in the hallway as he saw himself pointing his pistol at the BLU Engineer.

Suddenly the pistol has between his eyes, and then in the blink of an eye, he felt the force of the bat hitting him square in his lower jaw. He felt teeth shattering, being sent from his mouth, blood flooding his mouth as he slammed back down to the floor, and reached for the SMG before passing out, the Scout's footsteps echoing as he faded into the darkness that so welcomed him.

And then he was suddenly in the body of the RED Spy, bubbles rising past him. His hand opened and he released the knife he had used for so long into the depths. A trickling of blood fell into the water above him, and groans followed as the blades pierced deeper into the BLU enemies' skin. Maniacal laughter as the hands shoved one final time, and he covered his eyes as he was sent into the water, raising his hands and fading into darkness.

"Spy..." Scout muttered, and he was suddenly back in the white room, on his hands and knees, clutching the Spy's knife, in his other hand were his own dog tags, with one missing.

"It's a game... Just a game..." He mumbled to himself as the scene changed again, and he found himself seeing from the RED Sniper's point of view as he threw Jarate jars at the BLU Sniper and Engineer.

He saw their lips moving, but no sound coming out. Then he felt a tremendous pain in his back, and fell to his knees, where he saw the BLU Spy's knife press against his throat as the two remaining BLUs stepped toward him, the Engineer dripping with piss.

The scene melted, and Scout was in the white room again, this time BLU Medic standing above him.

He was smiling and looked down at the Spy's knife in the Scout's hands, a maniacal laugh escaping his lips as he backed away.

"Is zat enough Scout? No? Zer is much more vhere zat came from."

Scout's lip quivered, and in front of him, he saw his pistol, and a round of ammo. He reached for them, and loaded the gun, pointing it up at the BLU Medic. "You sick bastard! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He considered firing, but the BLU Medic just laughed.

"Mein RED Scout, the only thing zat thing vill do is go through me, and you vill have vasted your only escape. I am going to give you one chance to escape zis, and zat vill be by killing yourself. Yes, anything that happens to me in here is not real, but let's say you shoot yourself. You. Vill. Die." BLU Medic held his arms out in a gesture of welcoming, and the Scout lowered the weapon, weighing his options.

"Tick tock, mein enemy." The Medic said, a chair suddenly appearing for him to sit in. He smiled down at the Scout, as he agonized over the gun.

_BLU Base, RED Spy_

Spy opened his eyes to see a blinding light, the ceiling light over his operating table. He was not strapped in, and looked to his left and right before standing, looking around for the water tank they had attempted to drown him in. It was real, wasn't it? If it wasn't, then did they take his knife and leave him only the ammunition he had for his revolver that was surely ruined by now?

His disguise case was still intact, so Spy lit a cigarette and stood by the door after trying it. This time the door happened to be locked, so all he could do was wait and bide his time. His teammates were suffering, and Scout was probably dead by now, but there was nothing he could do.

He closed his eyes and stubbed the cigarette, tossing it into a conveniently placed ashtray near the table. He then sat down against the wall and held his head in his hands.


	8. Unsure

**A/N: Thank you TheRavenBlade and Wepul for reviewing last chapter!**

"_Some people live_

_that SELFISH DESIRE,_

_Some choose to shout when they speak,_

_And they'll be the start!_

_Guarding the flame,_

_of those deep in fire!_

_Seeking out those with a voice,_

_ONE FOR TOMORROW!"_

"_Carry On" - Avenged Sevenfold_

_BLU Base, RED Scout_

Scout gripped the pistol loosely, shaking as he fingered the trigger, pointing the gun down at the floor, his eyes closed. He could hear the Medic's soft laugh, and his lips turned to a smile as he took the pistol and held it firmly, lifting his cap above his eyes to where he could see the BLU Medic standing above him.

"You know, I know a few guys..." He said, rising to his feet, looking down at the floor, the pistol gripped tightly in his hand down where he was looking, "and physics do apply here, ya know? So that means that you're lying, and that you are solid here. You exist. You. Can. Die."

The Medic kept on laughing as Scout stood in front of him, and then jammed the pistol to the bottom of the Medic's throat, pulling back the hammer and punching the German in the gut.

Medic doubled over and heard the loud laugh of the Scout as a knee slammed into his glasses, sending him flying back. His nose was broken from it, and his glasses were twisted and away from his as Scout approached his mumbling form, pointing the pistol down to the man's heart.

"Now, let me out of here, or we'll both be out soon enough." Scout tried to reason, pressing the pistol onto the chest of the Medic.

"Mein Scout... You are wrong..." The Medic mumbled, clutching his bleeding nose as he stared at the pistol, a slight hint of fear in his eyes, as if he feared the master program he himself had designed with the help of the BLU Engineer.

"Two words, Medic." Scout knelt next to the man and placed his left hand over the man's face. He pressed the pistol onto his hand, to assure that his theory would work.

"Fuck. You." He pulled the trigger.

_BLU Base, RED Spy_

Standing cloaked, the RED Spy still barely dared to move as the BLU Pyro and Soldier entered the room, their weapons trained around the room, and they realized their capture was now nowhere to be seen.

"Mmm-mmph..." The Pyro muttered, blasting a small amount of fire on the table to see if he was cloaked there.

"We should've taken his watch, but Medic said it was crucial to the experiment..." Solider muttered, feeling around with his shovel, and passing right in front of Spy, who gripped his knife tighter and crept up behind the enemy.

He saw the Soldier turn to look around, and struck, sinking his knife deep into the middle of the Soldier's back, blood squirting from the wound as he fell, his shovel clattering loudly against the floor as he let out a loud groan, and fell to his knees.

"No!" Spy immediately spun around, his revolver trained on the Pyro approaching him quickly. He fired, and missed, the pyromaniac gaining confidence and spraying his flames ahead of him. Spy fired again, and saw a bloody splotch appear on the Pyro's stomach, slowly spreading across it and staining the fireproof suit.

"Ah, the fire-wielding man brought to his knees at a mere revolver bullet? I thought you were better than this, my enemy." Spy shook his head and the Pyro and uncloaked, but then looked down at his arms and saw he was still cloaked, blending in with the tiled floor.

"What?" He asked himself, trying to yank the watch from his arm, only finding that it would not be removed, and several wires from it were going into his skin. A green liquid covered the skin around it, and he was surprised. Had the Medic been so insane as to permanently cloak him, as a prototype for the BLU Spy?

"Oh, that is just great." He commented to himself before placing a hand on the BLU Soldier's back and pressing against it to remove the knife and then shove him down onto his face.

He moved over to the Pyro and stuck the knife into the chest of the former pyromaniac, blood squirting onto his suit but quickly blending in with his cloaked body.

Spy was repulsed in disgust, but then remembered his predicament, and then headed for the door, hoping that the Scout was still alive, but severely doubting it. If he was, he was most likely mutated in some way that he wouldn't be recognizable, let alone in his right mind.

**A/N: I apologize for the shorter chapter, but I felt this was enough to leave you at a cliffhanger for now. Hehehe...**


End file.
